prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:France/@comment-41.155.46.14-20120322140634
Home » Classifieds » For Sale » TVs, Electronics & Cameras TVs, Electronics & Cameras For Sale : Apple iPhone 4S 64GB/32GB/16GB/Blackberry porsche design p9981 Buy 2 get 1 Free Apple iPhone 4S 3.jpg Price: 300 Contact: ken bill A specialized supplier and Distribution of brand new notebooks, and Electronics supplier of Mobile phones (GSM and CDMA), Video Games , Apple Ipods , Iphone ,Laptops/Notebook Digital Cameras and Plasma Tvs and Musical instrument. We have established longterm, stable and good business relationships with many manufacturers and wholesalers around the world. Presently, we are looking forward to even greater cooperation with over seas customers based on mutual. Basically we are Located in the United Kingdom and USA. Introducing The Latest Apple iPhone 4, Black Berry Torch Slider 9800 and Nokia N8. NEW PROMOTION IS HERE AGAIN!!! There is on-going promo in our Company right now which you can also benefit from If you buy 2 units get 1 units free If you buy 5 units get 3 units free. PRICE LIST BELOW = APPLE IPHONE : Apple®- IPhone 4S with 64Gb Memory HD Unlocked cost $350USD Apple®- IPhone 4S with 32Gb Memory HD Unlocked cost $250USD Apple®- IPhone 4S with 16Gb Memory HD Unlocked cost $220USD Product Includes Apple iPhone 4S Unlocked Apple Earphones with Remote and Mic Dock Connector to USB Cable USB Power Adapter Documentation Key Product Features 8-megapixel camera UMTS/HSDPA/HSUPA (850, 900, 1900, 2100 MHz) GSM/EDGE (850, 900, 1800, 1900 MHz) 802.11b/g/n Wi-Fi (802.11n 2.4GHz only) Bluetooth 4.0 wireless technology Assisted GPS Video recording, HD (1080p) Colors: Blacks / Whites Brand New Apple Iphone 4G HD 32GB.........$300us Dollars Brand New Apple Iphone 4G HD 16GB...... $250us Dollars Brand New Apple iPhone 3GS 32GB.....$250us Dollars. Brand New Apple iPhone 3GS 16GB….....$230us Dollars. Brand New Apple iPhone 3G 16GB.....$230us Dollars. Brand New Apple iPhone 3G 8GB…….....$200us Dollars. Apple itouch 32GB……..$250us Dollars. APPLE Ipad Black & White FACTORY UNLOCKED $350USD + SHIPPING Apple iPad 2 (2011) with Wi-Fi + 3G 64GB ……… $400.00 Apple iPad 2 (2011) with Wi-Fi + 3G 32GB ……… $320.00 Apple iPad 2 (2011) with Wi-Fi + 3G 16GB ……… $300.00 Apple Tablet iPad 64GB (Wi-Fi + 3G) …..$250usd Apple Tablet iPad 32GB (Wi-Fi + 3G) ….$230usd Apple Tablet iPad 16GB (Wi-Fi + 3G)…..$200usd = Blackberry porsche design p'9981 - - $400 USD Blackberry 9930 : $350 Blackberry bold touch 9900 $300 BlackBerry Torch 9860 $350 Torch 9850 $330 Blackberry Torch 2 9810 $300 Blackberry Torch Slider 9800-- $250 Blackberry bold 9780 $240 Blackberry Bold Onyx 9700–$220 BlackBerry Bold 9700 — $210usd BlackBerry Bold 9000 — $190usd BlackBerry Storm — $220 BlackBerry Pearl 8110 — $100usd BlackBerry Pearl 8120 — $110usd BlackBerry Curve 8520— $220usd BlackBerry Curve 8320 — $190 BlackBerry 8830 World Edition — $200 = NOKIA PHONES: NOKIA N8 $250USD NOKIA N96 16GB-$250USD NOKIA N95 8GB US 3G(BLACK)-$220USD NOKIA E90 COMMUNICATOR-$210USD NOKIA N81 8GB-$200USD NOKIA 8600 LUNA-$180USD NOKIA 8800 SIROCCO GOLD–$230USD NOKIA N97 : $230USD NOKIA N900$ 230USD HTC PHONES: HTC Desire $250usd HTC Touch HD $225usd HTC google nexus one $200usd HTC Touch Diamond 3700-$250usd HTC Touch Pro (Unlocked)-$230usd HTc Touch Pro 2 – $250 HTC P3600 : $240 HTC SHIFT : $240 HTC TC TyTN II Unlocked, QWERTY, GPS –$250 HTC Advantage Unlocked, QWERTY –$245 HTC S710 Smartphone QWERTY, Unlocked –$235 SAMSUNG PHONES: SAMSUNG GALAXY Note -- $450 SAMSUNG GALAXY s2 -- $400 Samsung i900 Omnia 16 Gb (Unlocked)-200usd Samsung Q1U-XP Q1 Ultra-$300USD Samsung SGH-P310-155usd Samsung i8510 INNOV8 16GB-$250USD Samsung SGH-i830-190usd Samsung SGH-i718-$190uad Samsung SGH-F700-$200usd Samsung SGH-B600-$300usd Samsung F480 (Unlocked) -$250usd Samsung M8800 Pixon :$300USD. PLACE YOUR ORDER NOW WITH BELOW MANNER: Full Name:. Shipping Address:. City:. State:. Country:. Zip code:. Tel:. Model of your unit order:. Quantity(How many unit do you want to buy) WARRANTY Our Products comes with the complete accessories sealed in the factory box unopened with 1 years international warranty and 90days return policy,We ship as much quantity as you want! Our Procucts are originally made in USA and its 100% Unlocked and can be used with any SIM card. No activation required .Insert Your SIM CARD and start using the phone. Please review our returns policy for more details below:Before you return your items, you must contact us and receive a Return Merchandise Authorization Number (RMA). Any returns sent without an RMA number will not be accepted by Williams Mbile CO. We assume all responsibility for the package until it arrives at our office.Please include the following information when returning an item: 1) Your RMA number on your invoice (Do not write on the items box). 2) A copy of your original invoice with the RMA number (inside the shipping box). 3) A note stating the problem if you would like the return for replacement or exchange. For more Inquiry & Order Placement do contact via Email: CONTACT DETAILS:: Hotmail : keniphonestore@hotmail.com Gmail : keniphonestore@gmail.com